Using metadata, sometimes referred to as data about data, to control digital printing systems is known. Conventional techniques for using metadata typically include indirectly sending the metadata from a single source to a component of the digital printing system that uses the information. In order for a system component to be able to use the data contained in the metadata, the data is printed by a first component of the digital printing system then read by a second component of the digital printing system prior to being used by the intended component of the digital printing system. In this sense, the data is indirectly sent to the designated system component. For example, in one conventional printing system, control data is printed in unused regions of a material web. These unused web regions are removed after the control data is read by another component of the printing system.
The functionality of these printing systems, while improved when compared to printing systems that do not use metadata, is limited. The control of these printing systems, while improved when compared to printing systems that do not use metadata, is limited. This is because the data comes from a single source and needs to be read by another system component prior to being used by the intended system component. Increased material waste can result when the portion of the material web that includes the printed data is removed. Alternatively, when the data is left on the material web, the resulting documents can be lees aesthetically pleasing when compared to documents in which the data has been removed.
Accordingly, there is an ongoing need for enhanced functionality and control of digital printing systems. There is an ongoing need to reduce waste or improve the aesthetic appearance of documents printed by these printing systems that use metadata to increase functionality or control.